Die Jagd
right|300px Die Jagd ist ein Epos der zum Universum Toakon gehört und erzählt davon, wie die vier letzten Toa Hagah die drei lebenden Piraka und die zwei lebenden Barraki aufspüren wollen. Nach der Katastrophe Es ist nicht lange her, als sich ein Schatten über Metru Nui warf, der scheinbare Turaga Vakama seine Maske absetzte und tausende von Jägern und Toa den Tod bescherte. Gott sei dank gehörte Mata Nui nicht dazu. Und es waren auch nicht viele Matoraner. Die lebten jetzt auf dem südlichen Kontinent. Das haben diese noch 950 Matoraner 4 Toa zu verdanken, die ihre Mission zu fünft anfingen. "Pouks Verlust war Pech!" stellte Kualus fest. "Jeder hätte tot sein können, so hat es Pouks getroffen." Bomonga stand auf und ging an Kualus vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten. "Kualus." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. "Auf zwei Missionen sind 2 Toa Hagah gestorben - die Toa Hagah, eine sehr erfahrene Toa Gruppe." Als Bomonga sich umdrehte, öffnete sich ein Portal und Brutaka kam heraus. "Was wills du!" fauchte Gaaki ihn an. Brutaka packte die deprimierte Toa des Wassers am Kehlkopf und schleuderte sie gegen die nächste Felswand, diese fiel sofort doch Bomonga erschuf eine Erdwand, die Gaaki rettete. "Beim nächsten mal" sagte Brutaka. "bist du tot." Gaaki beugte sich nach vorne. Alle dachten, dass sie brechen würde, doch das war keine Erbrochenes, was da aus der Öffnung ihrer Kanohi kam - es war Blut. "Ich habe eine Mission für euch!" sagte Brutaka nun, währrend Gaaki immer noch Blut spuckte. "Hydraxon meldete, dass bei der großen Katastrophe Ehlek und Pridak entkamen und zwei Geräte geklaut haben, mit denen man wieder Luft atmen kann. Das heißt, diese beiden letzten Barraki treiben wieder ihr Unwesen. Auf Daxia waren jedoch 3 Skakdi eingesperrt, die eigentlich in die Grube gehören. Bei der Katastrophe konnten alle fliehen. Sie heißen Vezok, ein blauer, Zaktan, ein grüner, Thok, ein weißer. Kümmert euch drum!" Und so verschwand Brutaka. "Honk..." stotterte Gaaki unter Schmerzen hervor. "Wir haben gerade ein Mitglied verloren und diese Bohnstange kommt und gibt uns eine Mission!" regte Bomonga sich auf. "Und wenn schon." sagte Kualus. "Wir sind erfahrene Toa, Toa sind nervenstark und körperlich stark. Wir können das also nicht auf Pouks Tod schieben, wir haben eine Bestimmung. Und da Pouks und Iruini sie nicht erfüllen konnten, müssen wir unsere umso besser meistern. Und ihr, Jammerlappen, hockt rum und faucht?" Gaaki spuckte mittlerweile kein Blut mehr. "Also ich, Toa Hagah Kualus, Toa des Eises, stelle mich zuerst diesen billig-Skakdi und dann den beiden Amokläufern!" Norik stand auf, dann auch Bomonga. Norik reichte Gaaki die Hand und er zog sie hoch. "Für Pouks!" riefen Kualus und Bomonga. "Für Iruini!" riefen zeitgleich Gaaki und Norik. "Der südliche Kontinent... er ist in Gefahr!" sagte Gaaki. Doch zu fünft Die Toa Hagah haben lange diskutiert, was sie machen sollen, oder wie sie vorgehen sollen. Zuerst hieß es wohl, dass sie nach Olda Nui, der Hauptstadt des südlichen Kontinents, laufen müssen um die Matoraner zu verstecken. Sie waren nicht weit weg von Olda Nui, dort hatten sie nämlich auch die Matoraner von Metru Nui hingebracht, so waren sie schnell da. "Was für eine Masse!" staunte Bomonga, als er mit den anderen drei übrigen Toa Hagah auf dem Balkon des Rathauses stand. Nun trat Kualus vor. "Matoraner des südlichen Kontinents!" fing er an. "Wir haben euch hier versammelt, weil dieser Kontinent nicht mehr sicher ist. Drei Skakdi, blutrünstige Skakdi wollen die Maske des Lebens haben, die sich auf Voya Nui befindet. Jedoch denken die drei, dass Voya Nui noch am südlichen Kontinent liegt. Also werden sie kommen. Dann gibt es noch zwei Meeresbewohner, die Luft atmen. Sie kommen direkt aus der Grube, deshalb werden sie diesen Kontinent angreifen. Sie wollen alles erobern. Während wir, die letzten Toa Hagah, sie stoppen, bleibt ihr hier - drei Titanen, Botar, Brutaka und Axonn, beschützen euch." thumb|200px|Der Toa der Luft Die Toa Hagah verliessen gerade das Rathaus, als aus der Matoraner Menge ein grüner Toa, wahrscheinlich ein Toa der Luft hervor trat. Er kam auf die vier zugerannt, dass Gaaki dachte, er wolle angreifen. Gaaki schlug mit ihrem Wellenspeer nach ihm, doch der Toa zog sein Schwert, was er falschherum hielt, blockte den Schlag, schleuderte den Speer nach oben und trat Gaaki weg. Gaaki wurde sofort auf den Boden geschmettert. "Unmöglich." sagte sie. "Ein Toa... so mächtig wie ein Titan." Sofort richteten die anderen drei Toa Hagah ihre Speere auf ihn. Der Toa machte eine Handbewegung und die Speere wurde alle runtergedrückt. "Ich will euch helfen, alte Freunde. Aber wo sind Pouks und Iruini?" fragte der Toa. Norik, Bomonga und Kualus rätselten, woher sie diesen Toa kannten, Gaaki erkannt ihn sofort. Sie stand nun auf und stellte sich vor ihn. "Du lebst also." sagte sie. "Ich dachte, nur Nikila hätte überlebt." "Nikila lebt?" fragte der Toa. "Ich war kein guter Missionsführer. Ich war der auffällige, die Zyglak kamen... und in der Verzweiflung rannte ich ins Meer und wurde dort in die Grube gesperrt - Verrat an das ganze Team." "Bei der Katastrophe entkam ich. Und zwei Wesen, genannt Ehlek und Pridak, sind ebenfalls entkommen. Ich brauche eure Hilfe, Toa Hagah. Ich habe damals ein ganzes Team in den Tot geschickt, wenn ich diese fünf Monster besiege, gehöre ich wenigstens nicht mehr in die Grube - lasst mich euch helfen!" flehte der Toa Gaaki an. "Du." sagte sie. "Jedes Team verliert mal Mitglieder, uns traf es schon zweimal. Wir, wir die Toa Hagah, werden dir helfen, indem du uns hilfst, der Name Lesovikk soll wieder etwas bedeuten!" "Danke." sagte Lesovikk. Norik spürte, dass Lesovikk nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Er wusste, dass er an irgendetwas hing, was ihn ablenkte. "Lesovikk." sagte er. "Was?" fragte Lesovikk zurück. "Es mag zwar sein, dass es 45.000 Jahre her ist, aber deine Gedanken verraten dich." sagte Norik. "Sprich nicht in Rätseln!" forderte Lesovikk ihn auf. "Nikila." sagte Norik und ging. Die Piraka Trotz Noriks Worte konnte Lesovikk sich nicht konzentrieren. Vor 45.000 Jahren wurden er und Nikila gewaltsam getrennt. Sollte er diese Monster nun besiegen, könnte er nach Metru Nui reisen und Nikila wiedersehen. Doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich eine Harpune von hinten in sein Bein bohrte. Lesovikk schrie auf, dann wurde er über die Harpune nach hinten gezogen und sah einen Skakdi des Wassers, der ihn kühl anblickte. "Es gab schon Toa, die uns vernichten wollten. Heute werden wir, die Piraka siegen!" rief Vezok und riss Lesovikk die Harpune aus dem Fuß und warf ihn hart gegen eine Felswand. "Nichts da!" rief Bomonga, der mit seinen Speer auf Vezok einschlug, doch bevor der Speer ihn erreichte, hat ihn jemand die Rüstung aufgekratzt. "Yaaaarghh!" rief er und sank zu Boden. Kualus, Gaaki und Norik bildeten ein Dreieck und standen Schulter an Schulter, während die drei Piraka immer näher kamen. thumb|left|200px|Kualus, Toa Hagah des Eises "Jetzt!" schrie Gaaki und die drei Toa Hagah nutzten ihre Elemente um die Skakdi zu schlagen. Norik schoß Thok mit einem Lavastrahl ab, Gaaki spülte Zaktan weg und Kualus lies Vezok einfach erstarren. Thok rappelte sich wieder auf. "Das" sagte er. "war ein Fehler!" Er vereiste Kualus und bevor dieser das Eis absorbiert hatte, hatte Zaktan ihn in drei Teile geschnitten. Thok wollte dasselbe noch einmal bei Norik durchführen, doch er wurde wild durch die Luft geworfen. "Lesovikk?!" sagte Norik erstaunt. Gaaki hatte starke Probleme damit Zaktans Angriffen zu entkommen. Sie sprang gerade über eine Klinge als sie die Zamor-Kugel Vezoks traf. Vezok war mittlerweile wieder frei, auf dem südlichen Kontinent war es extrem heiß. Lesovikk warf Thok nun gegen ein Gebäude, Thok überlebte; das Gebäude nicht. Thok, Zaktan und Vezok stellten sich in eine Reihe, gegeüber von Lesovikk, Gaaki und Norik. Kualus war gefallen, Bomonga krümmte sich immer noch vor Schmerzen. "Toa, gebt auf. Wir haben gewonnen." sagte Zaktan. "Deine Mutter hat gewonnen!" rief Norik und schoß mit einem Lavastrahl nach Zaktan, welchen er auswich. Der Skakdi antwortete mit einer Zamor-Kugel, die Norik wegschleuderte. Vezok rannte auf Gaaki los, Zaktan sprang zu Norik und Lesovikk musste sich mit Thok begnügen. Vezok holte mit seiner Harpune aus, diese Chance nutzte Gaaki und stoch ihn tot. Thok wollte Lesovikk vereisen, der sprang zur Seite und Zaktan wurde vom Eisstrahl getroffen und von Norik gebraten, was er überlebte. Thok verfehlte Lesovikk erneut, welcher einen Tornado erzeugte, der mit Norik´s Lava zu Glas wurde. Bomonga krümmte sich hoch und ließ das Glas im Boden versinken, wo Thok starb. "Die wären wohl geschafft." stöhnte Norik als Zaktan nicht mehr zusehen war. Doch plötzlich kam der Körper von Zaktan angeflogen, die Toa wichen aus und beachteten ihn nicht mehr. Danach kam aus der Richtung, wo auch Zaktan her kam ein haiartiges Wesen und ein aalartiges Wesen. "Kämpfen könnt ihr." sagte Ehlek. "Doch die Liga der sechs Königreiche wird als Liga der zwei Königreiche wieder auferstehen. Ihr seid die ersten, die es spüren werden. Zumindest die ersten, die nicht hinsehen, wenn sie von einem Hai tot gebissen werden!" Die Barraki Ehlek erschuf zwei Blitzvierecke und Blitzschilder um die beiden Barraki und Ehlek ging in einen Blitzring, Pridak in den anderen. In Ehleks Ring waren Bomonga und Norik hineingeraten, in Pridaks Gaaki und Lesovikk. Ehlek erzeugte einen Blitz und paralisierte Norik fast bis zum Tod, Bomonga konnte ihn gerade so retten, indem er Ehlek mit einem Rotor traf. Bomonga schlug nach Ehlek, doch der wickelte seine Krallen um den Speer und schleuderte Bomonga in die Blitzwand, was ihn zerstromte und stark schwächte. Norik war gerade aufgestanden und musste schon reflexartig reagieren. Ehlek wollte Bomonga, der auf den Boden liegt, mit seinen Krallen erstechen, doch Norik warf sich mit seinem Rhotuka Rotren Schild dazwischen. Ehlek begann zu lachen, dann stützte er sich auf Noriks Schild ab und hielt sich mit Blitzen in der Luft. Dort wollte er vergeblich eine Blitzkugel aufladen, aber er wurde von Bomongas Rotor unterbrochen. Ehlek schickte zwei dauerndlaufende Blitze richtung Bomonga und Norik, doch beide Blockten mit ihren Schildern und die Blitze kamen zu Ehlek zurück. "Macht... so viel Macht!" rief er dabei, währrend aus seinem Körper ein Blitzkörper wurde. Sein Körper hatte sich mittlerweile aufgelöst, Ehlek überlud sich und explodierte. "AAAAAARRRGHHHH!" schrie Ehlek bei seinem Tod. Zeitgleich griff Gaaki Pridak an, der wich aus und ramte ihr einen Haizahn in die Rippe. Gaaki fiel um und hatte wohl Glück, dass sie noch lebte. Lesovikk blieb relativ ruhig. Er dachte daran, wie Norik zu Nikila geht und sagt: "Nikila. Wir haben deinen Freund, Lesovikk, gefunden, aber er ist auf einer direkt anschließenden Mission gestorben." Lesovikk wollte nicht, dass Nikila diesen Satz hören muss, also beachtete er Gaaki nicht. Er konzentrierte sich auf Pridak. Pridak sprang an die Blitzwand, von der einen zur anderen, immer über Lesovikk. Mit Reflexen, wie sie noch nicht einmal Neramo hat, wich er den tötlichen Klingen Pridaks aus. Dann streckte er sein Schwert in die Luft, Pridak blockte, fiel aber zu Boden. Lesovikk sah, dass seine Kollegen fertig waren. Deshalb erzeugte er, währrend Pridak aufstand, einen Tornado, der die Blitzringe auslöschte. Nun kamen Bomonga und Norik zu Lesovikk, um gegen Pridak zu helfen. Der schoß mit seinen Polypenwerfer auf Bomonga, der zerschnitt die Krake. Pridak sprang in dieser Zeit hinter ihn und machte ihn kampfunfähig. "Norik!" rief Lesovikk. "Helf den beiden, ich werde mit dem fertig!" Pridak wollte Norik nun erstechen, doch Lesovikk hielt seine Klinge dazwischen und schob ihn weg. Pridak rutschte auf eine Treppe, die ein Gebäude hochfürhte. Ohne hinauf zu sehen rannte er sie hoch. "Wenn ich den da oben habe, werde ich ihn runter fegen, das wars dann für Pridak." sagte er zu Norik und rannte sofort die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen, dann gab es sofort einen Nahkampf, bei dem Lesovikk Pridak wegschleuderte. thumb|250px|Pridak ist besiegt "Du darfst mich nicht töten!" rief Pridak. "Warum nicht?" fragte Lesovikk. "Ich weiß, wie du verhindern kannst, dass Teridax seine Bestimmung erfüllt!" sagte Pridak. "Ich denke, dass Teridax mir egal sein kann. Ich möchte nur, dass Mata Nui wieder wach ist!" Mit diesen Worten trat Lesovikk Pridak das Gebäude hinunter. Den Aufprall hätte niemand überlebt, noch nicht einmal ein Tahtorak, der genauso groß ist wie das Gebäude. Den unten, da stand Norik mit Pridak am Spieß. Das Ende der Liga der sechs Königreiche. Epilog Die Toa Hagah sagten den Ordensanhängern bescheid und blieben auf dem südlichen Kontinent um die Matoraner zu schützen. Lesovikk wurde ganz besonders von Nikila empfangen und im Anschluß feierte er mit Nikila, den Toa Hagah und den Matoraner des südlichen Kontinents den Tod Pridaks. Danach gingen Nikila und er nach Metru Nui zurück. Kategorie:Epos